


Would it be okay if I came home to you?

by sintrovert



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, i wrote this at 4 am i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sintrovert/pseuds/sintrovert
Summary: Set immediately after the end of 3x08. Anne figures out she’s in love with Gilbert, but what will she do about it?
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	Would it be okay if I came home to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely indulgent fluff I wrote at four am, y’all can let me know if it’s bad, all mistakes are mine!  
Title from “Home to You” by Sigrid which I think is the perfect shirbert song and I’ve been campaigning for someone to make an edit to it because I’m not good at it.  
Enjoy!

“I’m in love with Gilbert Blythe!” Anne sits up, her back ramrod straight as she makes her declaration. “Diana, I love him! I love Gilbert!”

Diana sits up too, albeit slower, a small smile gracing her lips. “I’ve been waiting to hear you say that for years, I must admit.”

Anne looks at her friend, then groans. “I just basically told him to marry Winifred...what am I supposed to do?” 

“Well, what would the heroine in one of your tragical romances do? Would she stay here or go after him?” Diana responds, giving Anne a pointed look.

“I have to stop him. He can’t propose to her!” 

Anne is off the bed and thrusting the bedroom door open, Diana in pursuit. She takes the stairs down two at a time, blasting through the kitchen and out the front door, oblivious to Marilla’s outburst of shock at seeing her go. Diana stops and watches Anne run, waving her off.

“What in the devil has gotten into her, running off like that?” Marilla exclaims in bewilderment.

“You know Anne, she’s very...passionate.” Diana replies, leaning against the doorframe, wishing her bosom friend the best of luck.

Anne is almost wheezing as she sees Gilbert’s house come into her field of vision. Her face flushed, her hair falling out of her braids, she looks utterly unpresentable but cannot find it in her mind to care an ounce. She’s at the door knocking rapidly before she’s even given thought to what she’s actually going to say. In her haste to get to Gilbert, she’s neglected to rehearse exactly how she’s going to convince him to give up his dreams and be with her instead.

Bash opens the door, Dellie propped on his hip. He looks at Anne in confusion.

“Anne? What are you—“

“Is Gilbert here? It is absolutely urgent and of the utmost importance that I speak to him right now.” Anne lets out in one breath, eyes wide and imploring.

Bash smiles sadly. “I’m sorry, Anne, Blythe left this morning to Charlottetown. Not sure when he’ll be home.” 

Anne can feel her face pale. She’s too late. He’s already proposed and Winifred will of course say yes and he’ll have everything he wants and he’ll move across the world and she won’t have him. She closes her eyes and wills the tears not to fall.

“I see. Thank you, Bash. Sorry for bothering you.”

Bash reaches out and puts a hand on Anne’s shoulder. “I really am sorry, Anne.” 

Dellie squirms and starts to cry, and Bash lifts her into his arms. “I’ve got to be feedin’ her now,” he says, and with a nod retreats inside.

Alone, tired, and heartbroken, Anne sinks to the front steps and lets herself be broken for a moment, just a moment. She’ll get up, she’ll move on. She’ll be the bride of adventure! She doesn’t need Gilbert, or any man. She’ll get up and she won’t cry about this. In just a minute.

Anne can’t stop the tears from falling and she puts her face in her hands. Truly a tragical romance, indeed. Her sniffles are so loud in her ears that she doesn’t hear the footsteps coming up to her.  
“Anne?” 

Oh no. What could be more mortifying than the person you’re in love with, newly engaged, coming home to find you crying on his doorstep? Anne cannot muster the courage to look up at him.

“Anne.” Gilbert says, more forcefully this time. He crouches in front of her, gently holding her wrists and moving her hands away from her eyes. She finally deigns to look at him and the tears that have started to subside return in full force. Oh, how embarrassing! 

“S-so, how did it go? When do you leave for P-paris?” Anne sniffles, taking her hands out of Gilbert’s grip and hastily wiping her eyes.

“Anne...I’m not going to Paris.” Gilbert says softly.

“What? Why not?” Anne looks up at him sharply. 

“I...didn’t propose. I just couldn’t. It wouldn’t be fair to Winnie.” Gilbert moves to sit next to Anne on the step with a sigh. “Not when I don’t feel that way for her.” 

Anne chances a glance over at him. “But...she’s everything you want.”

“She’s not.” Gilbert says, turning towards the girl sat next to him. “You know, right before Mary died, she told me to marry for love. If I married Winnie, I wouldn’t be doing that.”

“But—“

“She’s wonderful. But she’s not what I want, not what I need. I need someone with a wicked wit who keeps me on my toes. I need someone who always speaks her mind and who always tries to help others, even if she messes up. I need someone with a fiery temper and hair to match.” Gilbert smiles, and he can see Anne’s lips turning up at the corners.

“If it isn’t already abundantly clear, I need you, Anne.” he says, reaching over and grabbing her hands again.

Anne looks down at their joined hands. “You’re giving up your dream. I don’t want you to give up your dream for me.”

Gilbert squeezes her hands and waits until she finally meets his eyes. “It’s not a dream if you’re not a part of it.”

Anne’s face does break into a smile now. “I...I love you, Gilbert.” she says, softly.

“I love you too.” Gilbert replies, his eyes filled with tenderness. 

He lets go of one of Anne’s hands to reach up and cup her cheek. Anne’s eyes flutter closed as they move closer and closer until finally, their lips touch. The kiss is chaste and sweet and short, but it’s everything Anne’s ever wanted. Gilbert pulls back, but not far, resting his forehead against Anne’s. 

“So, tragical romance and all?”

“I think it no longer remains to be seen.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @cheloululu!


End file.
